Chien
by addictedtoinuyasha
Summary: I just thought it would be interesting if Kagome was in Inuyasha's position with her and Kikyo.


A/n: I'm sorry if this is really bad, this is the first fanfic. I have ever written, so…yeah. The only hint I'm going to give is this: I thought it would be interesting if Kagome was in InuYasha's situation (with her and Kikyo). On with the story!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own InuYasha! Are you crazy?!?! I kinda' own Chien, and I own the idea, but that's it! 

"_Blah, blah, blah"-thinking_

"Blah, blah, blah"-talking

Chien

Chapter one

"Hi!" Kagome said to her friends. They hadn't seen each other in a really long time (Kagome had been fighting demons, and constantly saying "sit boy!"). They were startled to hear her voice again.

"Oh! Kagome! Are your lungs feeling better? I heard lung cancer can really hurt them…" Kagome sighed silently and said she was fine. She also made a mental note to yell at her grandfather later…

"So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh! Haven't you heard?! There's this new kid in school. I swear every girl loves him!"

"_Oh?"_ She wondered silently. "What's his name?"

"I think it's Chien…" _"Interesting name…" thought Kagome_

The rest of the day was uneventful (not even seeing a glimpse of Chien).

After school…

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!?!?!?!" Screamed Inuyasha at a surprised Kagome the second she entered her room.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a still surprised Kagome. Inuyasha blushed, and turned back around (he hadn't been facing her before. "Well?!"

"I was gonna' bring ya' back to the feudal era…but…" stammered InuYasha, still not looking at her.

"What?" Asked Kagome, confused at InuYasha's sudden shyness.

"Um…" Suddenly Kagome whipped around to face a mirror, and screamed. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, he chose to turn around at that exact second. "SIT! SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT," Etc, etc, etc. She said sit much more than a million times, running towards the bathroom. She had just taken a bath, and was wearing only a towel that had, unfortunately, almost fallen of right after she screamed (right when InuYasha turned around). Luckily she had caught it in time.

The next day…

Kagome sighed. She had actually missed her friends so much, that she had gotten to school extra early just so that she could see them. Unfortunately, she had come MUCH too early. Suddenly she heard footsteps and whipped around. She was immediately dazzled by the image of the new boy, Chien. He was wearing the school uniform, only with a baseball cap. But that wasn't what she noticed first. He had white hair, long white hair. _"Interesting…"_

"Hey." Said the new kid in a surprisingly familiar voice. However, she couldn't quite place it. "Aren't you cold standing out here in the middle of winter?" Asked this strange boy. She was too shocked to respond. "Here, you can borrow my jacket," and with that, the cute young man draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"…" She was still much to shocked to respond.

"Why are you here so early?" asked Chien.

"Huh?" Asked Kagome. Then, seeming to wake up from her trance, she replied. "Oh…I was …coming to …meet my …friends…" said Kagome, still a little shaken. "Why are you here so early?" She asked back.

"Um…." He looked around, seeming to be looking for an escape.

Suddenly, a majority of the people arrived.

ring

ring

ring

click "hello?"

"Is everything in place?"

"Yessir."

"Good"

click I will get back at you for stealing my thunder. I swear I will!

A/N: I know the last line is cheesy, but it's supposed to be! That's the end of the chapter! Sorry if it's not good, as I said, first fanfic. ever. Please review! PLEASE! Even flames are allowed, I just need advice! I'll try to update soon (if enough people like it). Sorry about the no action, I'll try to put more in the second chapter! Bonus points for anyone who figures out what Chien means! I'll give you a hint…it's not Japanese. Also, try to figure out who Chien is! An reincarnation perhaps? R&r!

-addictedtoinuyahsa


End file.
